Inuyasha Claus
by Fireeflower
Summary: Era el deseo de Sota y Kagome lo cumpliría de cualquier modo, incluso obligando a un Inuyasha vestirse de Santa Claus. —Ni creas que me usaré eso. —¿Sabes Inuyasha? Eres un Santa Amargado. Regalo de cumpleaños para Eagle gold. ¡Feliz cumpleaños y feliz navidad!


¡Feliz cumpleaños **Eagle Gold**!

No hemos tenido la oportunidad de hablar mucho, aun así pienso que eres una chica agradable que le gusta escribir y echar volar la imaginación. Muy bien guapa voladora espero que te guste, quiero decirte que disfrute mucho escribiéndolo y una disculpa por no haberlo publicado en pleno día de tu cumpleaños.

¡Felices fiestas!

Y sin más...

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me corresponden, si no a sus respectivo dueños. En este caso de Rumiko Takahashi.**

* * *

Inuyasha arqueó una ceja.

—¡Ni creas que voy a usar eso!—Señaló el traje de Santa Claus que Kagome traía en sus manos—. ¡¿Qué mierda tienes en la cabeza?! ¡¿Eh, mujer?!

—¡Deja de ponerte histérico!—recriminó la azabache, frunciendo su ceño—. Cállate o te va a oír—Colocó un dedo en sus labios.

—¿Tú crees que me importa?—El hanyô se cruzó de brazos, mirando de reojo a la chica que rechinaba los dientes, se leía la amenaza de "Siéntate" en sus ojos—. Además, ya está grandecito para esas estupideces.

Kagome cerró sus ojos por unos segundos, respiró e intentó contar hasta diez… O cien. ¿Por qué carajos Inuyasha le hacía eso? Navidad se acercaba, de hecho, mañana era navidad y la única ilusión de su hermano era ver aquel señor gordo y feliz en su casa, a pesar de que era un varón seguía siendo un niño. No podía quietarle la ilusión a su hermanito, todos los años desde que tenía memoria él le había preguntado el por qué no veía a Santa Claus y sus amigos sí.

Ya le había fallado muchas veces por la perla.

No podía fallar ahora.

Inuyasha era perfecto para el papel: tenía el cabello blanco, sus ropas eran holgadas, incluso daba la apariencia de que estaba un poco regordete y eran rojas ¡perfecto! ¿Qué más podía pedir? Pero no, el muy maldito desconsideraba los sentimientos de toda la familia.

—Vamos, hijo, no seas así—Kagome casi llora al ver a su abuelo detrás de la puerta—. Créeme que yo lo haría pero estoy viejo.

—¿Y qué? Ese gordo rojo está viejo también—Inuyasha bufó molesto, hacía muecas con la cara y sacudía la cabeza una y otra vez.

¿Que se parecía a Santa Claus? No, Inuyasha era un maldito Grinch.

_¡Jódete, Grinch!_

Suspiró y acomodándose un mechón de su cabello, volteó a ver al hanyô.

—Inuyasha te daré ramen…—canturreó. Las opciones se le acaban, ya le había suplicado, faltaba el chantaje.

—No.

—Te daré una donación de chocolate solo para ti…—Siguió canturreando. El hibrido se acercó lo suficiente, olvidando por completo al anciano que estaba en la puerta. Los ojos de este resplandecían y tenían ese aire de malicia.

—No. ¿Estas sorda, verdad?—El aliento le chocó contra la cara de Kagome—. Cuando me pediste que te hiciera un favor, pensaba que era un maldito recado, no una humillación.

¡Claro! El orgullo de un macho.

Kagome enrojeció y antes de que pudiera sentarlo, Inuyasha había salido corriendo por la puerta y bajando de un solo salto por las escaleras. Llegó a la cocina dispuesto a huir antes de escuchar esa "divina" palabra; gran fue su sorpresa con encontrarse con la madre de su futura compañera, sentada en una de las sillas de la mesa cociendo con seguridad el gorro rojo de ese "Santa Claus".

—Inuyasha—llamó la mujer, brindándole una sonrisa cálida—. Kagome me contó lo que harías por Sota, eso me ha parecido tan dulce y quería darte las gracias—Cerró sus ojos e Inuyasha bajó su mirar.

—No, no lo hare señora—dijo despacio; se sentía un poco vulnerable con esa mujer. ¿A dónde había ido toda esa energía y terquedad? Tal vez en la habitación de Kagome—. No puedo, es humillante.

La expresión de la madre cambió y la remplazó por una sonrisa un poco forzada. Bajó su mirar deteniendo la costura del gorro.

—No hay problema—respondió mirando con detenimiento la textura de la tela—. Supongo que no estás acostumbrado a estas cosas—Inuyasha respiró, pensaba que había acabado con todo. Estaba dispuesto a marcharse cuando la voz de la mujer lo detuvo: — aunque me hacía mucha ilusión eso… ¿Sabes? Cuando mi esposo vivía, siempre hacía esto—Alzó el gorro. Inuyasha tragó duro—. Cada navidad se disfrazaba de Santa Claus y sorprendía a Kagome con un ataque de cosquillas—Inuyasha cayó en pánico cuando la vista de Naomi se empañó—. Sota no pudo tener esos bellos recuerdos con su padre, me hubiese gustado que tuviera una idea de lo que hubiese sucedido si…

Chantaje maternal, siempre funciona.

Inuyasha hizo una mueca, movía su pie en busca de salvación ¿Qué podía hacer él? Si bien, recordaba que estas épocas las odiaba. Su madre había muerto en la temporada de invierno pero también recordaba que su misma madre en las épocas frías, cuando trabaja de costurera, jugaba con las telas, vistiéndose en una especie de fantasma y perseguía a un infante Inuyasha corriendo por toda la cabaña, para luego atraparlo y atacarlo con cosquillas.

También tenía recuerdos preciosos… Bufó molesto y asintió.

Podía soportar el enojo de Kagome pero las lágrimas de la madre de ella era un martirio.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

—Maldita sea, está cosa pica—replicó en hanyô soplando la barba blanca de su cara—. Nunca he tenido vello en el rostro. ¿Por qué mierda utilizo esto?

—Es parte del disfraz, y cállate, Sota te puede oír—Kagome acomodaba el cinturón negro—. Listo, ya está.

Inuyasha frunció el ceño al verse, parecía un maldito buda rojo ¿Y por qué mierda le habían puesto relleno el traje? Ah claro, para dar ese aire de "regordete".

Puto Santa Claus. Sabía que no existía, pero si existiera le cortaría las bolas.

—¿Por qué hago esto?—Se preguntó mal humorado intentando moverse, los malditos le incomodaban, además de que se sentía como un maldito barril.

—Por mí y por la felicidad de Sota—contestó Kagome con una dulce sonrisa.

—No—dijo Inuyasha arrebatándole el gorro de las manos a Kagome y colocándoselo sobre sus orejas—. Es por tu madre, solo eso y ya.

Kagome asintió sonriente, simplemente Inuyasha se veía tierno, hasta daban ganas de abrazarlo y sentir todo ese relleno que le puso su abuelo; le hacía recordar cuando era una niña e iba a los supermercados para sentarse en las piernas de esos actores y comentarles sus regalos. ¿Sería muy pedófilo si Kagome se sentaba en las piernas de Inuyasha?

—¿Qué miras?

—Nada.

—Bien, querido, ahora solo tienes que pasar por la ventana de la cocina—La voz de Naomi se escuchó levemente. Esa señora sabía el oído tan afilado de él y no Kagome, que gritaba a los cuatro vientos dejándolo sordo brevemente.

—Sí—contestó y tomó el costal que traía consigo. ¿Por qué mierda pesaba tanto? Echó un vistazo y miró unas piezas de hierro—. ¿Qué carajos es esto?—preguntó a su compañera, quien estaba abrazándose a sí misma por el frío. Tenía que ser lo más real posible y por ello estaban en el techo.

—El regalo de Sota: una bicicleta—Castañeó sus dientes debido al frío e Inuyasha roló los ojos. Suspiró y saltó hacía abajo. Todos estaban en el techo, incluso en abuelo, que cada rato estornudaba y tosía con ferocidad. ¿Y Kagome le regañaba por hablar tan alto? Enojado miró la ventana y suspiró.

_Humillación Mode On._

Debería dejar de copiar las frases de Kagome.

Abrió la ventana e intentó saltar pero el disfraz era estorboso, además de que costaba horrores acuclillarse sin caerse de espaldas. Molesto, volvió a intentarlo pero era el mismo resultado. Resignado, metió primero una pierna seguida de la otra, sin embargo no había calculado muy bien la distancia y cayó estrepitosamente al suelo, además de que el maldito saco le había caído por la espalda.

_Maldita ventana._

_Jodido disfraz._

_Puta Navidad._

Se reincorporó y echando su melena hacia atrás miró el árbol que estaba en la sala, junto a él estaba Sota, quien dormía felizmente. Rolaron sus ojos y a paso gigante se acercó al árbol navideño. Bien, ahora tenía que colocar el regalo abajo del árbol.

—¿Sa…Santa…Eres tú?

Oh perfecto, el maldito niño despertó. Inuyasha había rogado, rezado, suplicado que el mocoso no despertara, pero al parecer el malvado cielo estaba en su contra.

—¡Oh Santa, qué feliz estoy!—Inuyasha respingó cuando el niño lo abrazó por atrás—. Sí que estas gordo—rio melodiosamente el chiquillo.

_Culpa a tu abuelo, me dijo que estaba flaco y metió todo el maldito relleno._

—Y tienes el cabello largo… Y lacio—Inuyasha maldijo por lo bajo, el tono de voz de Sota denotaba shock—. ¿Inuyasha?

"Si Sota te descubre, te mato".

—¡Jo jo jo!—Inuyasha cerró sus ojos y rio, engrosando su voz cuanto podía. Kagome lo había sentenciado y mil veces preferiría morir de vergüenza que de una Kagome iracunda—. No, soy…

_Mierda. Se me olvido mi nombre ¿cómo era? _

—¿Santa Claus?—ayudó Sota, con una sonrisa en su rostro.

—¡Jo jo jo! Eres un niño muy inteligente—Vale, sabía los diálogos. Kagome le había obligado a ver un maratón de Navidad toda la tarde.

—¿Y tus renos, Santa? ¿Puedo verlos?—Sota apretó sus puños y los alzó de forma infantil. Inuyasha tragó duro sintiendo un tic en el ojo.

—No—dijo amistoso—. Es más, tú, niño, no deberías estar despierto. Deberías estar dormido.

—Es que…—Bajó su mirar, apenado—.Tenia muchos deseos de verte.

¿Es que en esta maldita casa todos lo chantajeaban emocionalmente? Inuyasha suspiró.

—Bien…Eh…Te perdono—dijo sin más, encogiéndose de hombros y soltando el costal.

—¡Oh! ¿Es mi regalo?—Santa Claus asintió—. ¿Puedo verlo?—No espero respuesta, Sota chilló de emoción al ver las piezas de la bicicleta.

—Sí, es tu carroza de acero—bufó cruzándose de brazos—. Por cierto, niño, tus regalos pesan.

—Lo sé…Pero gracias, Inuyasha.

—Sí, si…Espera ¿qué?—Sota se aproximó y le quitó la barba blanca. Inuyasha dio gracias al cielo al librarse de la tela que torturaba su rostro—. Niño, yo…

—Ya lo sabía—Se encogió de hombros sentándose en el sofá—. Mi hermana y tú nunca hablan bajo.

_Kagome me va a matar…_

—Pero, Inuyasha—Este volteó. Sota sonrió, era una sonrisa sincera, casi igual de adorable que Kagome—. Gracias por hacer esto por mí y por mi madre. Nunca conocí a mi padre, pero si él viviera sería igual como tú lo hiciste. Gracias, amigo con orejas de perro.

Inuyasha suspiró y se sentó junto con él. El niño dudo unos segundo pero abrazó al híbrido.

—Si Kagome pregunta dile que todo salió bien y que no te descubrí—Inuyasha asintió y correspondió brevemente el abrazo. No era muy dado a dar y recibir abrazos.

—Ya, niño, me asfixias.

—¿Sabes Inuyasha?

—¿Qué?

—Eres un Santa amargado.

—¡Feh!

* * *

-.-.-.-

¿Y bien? ¿Cómo quedó? Yo sinceramente me gustó, espero no haber cometido OoC.

Muy feliz Navidad chicos y chicas, creo que es una etapa hermosa para cambios y nuevas experiencias. Que la creactividad este siempre de su lado *O* y Eagle un abrazo apachurron para ti ;) Feliz cumple atrasado.

¡Y los que están leyendo!

**Dejen un review ¡Vamos, es mi regalo navideño! que su espirito caritativo nazca. Pero si me ponen a favoritos sin comentar...Seraj pervertidos e.e por que si lo hacen es como si me ultrajaran físicamente y salieran corriendo. ¡Háganse responsables! xD**

¡Feliz Navidad!


End file.
